


Just a Feeling

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Relationship Discussions, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim tells Blair something that he’s thinking and Blair is thrilled.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Reincarnation





	Just a Feeling

Just a Feeling  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim tells Blair something that he’s thinking and Blair is thrilled.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: reincarnation  
Warnings: discussion   
Word Count: 568  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

Jim had the same dream every night for a week. It was an odd dream, which stuck with him all day long, every day. Usually, he had dreams that he couldn’t remember once he was up and doing things for the day. 

In the dream, he was someone else. He was a woman who seemed to be a grandmother and loved all her grandchildren. Jim felt the love and the happiness in each dream. 

When Blair got home that night, Jim decided he would talk to him. “Hey, Chief, how was your day?”

“It was great. What’s wrong?”

“Why does something have to be wrong?”

“You’ve got that look on your face that tells me you’re about to tell me life-altering news. So let’s sit down and talk.”

“I don’t know how you do that, but I do have something to discuss with you. I want an opinion. I might just be nuts.”

“You are nuts! Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ve been having the same dream for a week and I don’t understand it.”

“Tell me about it. Don’t leave anything out.”

“I’m cooking and cleaning the kitchen, which isn’t all that unusual, but I’m not Jim, I’m a 65 year old woman. I feel what she’s feeling, I know what she’s going to say to her grandchildren and I’m wondering what this means.”

“Maybe you used to be her,” Blair suggested. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’ve heard of reincarnation, right? Maybe you used to be a 65 year old grandmother. Maybe you just needed to see that she was happy. Do you have a better reason you’re having this dream?”

“No. You think the dreams will stop now?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never dealt with reincarnation. If the dream comes again, be very receptive of it. Be calm and happy with her. I think then she’ll go. This is so cool, Jim.”

“Yeah, I guess it is. At first I didn’t think so, but after talking with you, I’m okay with it now. She was so nice to her grandkids. And you could tell they loved her.”

“I have another idea,” Blair said, thinking hard. “What if she came to you because you want a family? Do you want a family?”

“We couldn’t have a family here in the loft, Chief.”

“But we could move. A house with a picket fence and all that,” Blair said, smiling like crazy. 

“You wouldn’t mind adoption?”

“I love kids too, Jim. Dream of her again tonight and see how you feel in the morning.”

Jim hugged Blair and said, “I love you so much, Blair. You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“Glad to help. Now, what did you make me for dinner? I don’t smell anything.”

“We’re having deli sandwiches, chips, dip and potato salad.”

“Let me get washed up and we’ll eat. We’ll also talk more about adoption. I’m sort of excited.”

“Me too, Chief. Go wash up and I’ll put everything on the table.”

Jim knew that adoption wouldn’t be an easy route for them, but it was one he wanted to take. Leave it to Blair to possibly know what the dream meant. 

The end


End file.
